


Dangerous Territory

by neganscorner



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganscorner/pseuds/neganscorner
Summary: Rosita and Negan come face to face behind closed doors in Alexandria when the others are accommodating the Saviours. A battle of heavy tension and eye contact ensues.





	

Rosita glared up at Negan as he stared down at her, one gloved hand placed firmly by the side of her head as he leaned in with a wolfish grin that made the blood boil in her veins. She hated him, hated breathing the same air as him, hated having to give him eye contact as he silently mocked her with dark eyes. 

This was a position she had been dreading, being alone in his company and have to listen to that fucking voice of his. God, if she had a knife she would have gutted him where he stood. But she was unarmed and he had a gun in his belt, while Rick was running around Alexandria with Lucille like an embarrassment. 

“You are so fucking tense around me, I mean shit – it’s so goddamn palpable I can almost taste it.” He purred deeply, the sarcasm that lingered in his tone digging at her last nerve. “You should thank me, sweetheart. I did you a fucking favour, I could have smashed your skull in like a watermelon instead of taking Daryl but I didn’t.”

He clucked his tongue, grin widening as he shrugged broad shoulders. Rosita lifted her chin defiantly and snorted. This was all some big joke to him, a joke that only he and his flock of sheep found funny. Shifting her back from the empty gun cabinet she leaned against in the stock facility, the brunette brushed past him and marched towards the garage door. 

“You should’ve killed me, that was a mistake you’re gonna regret. Trust me.” She ground out, removing the cap from her head of dark hair. 

“Oh no you fucking don’t.” Heavy footsteps followed her tracks and Rosita felt her stomach flip as she was tugged back, his fingers like steel wrapping around her upper arm to prevent her from leaving. “I wanna make sure I heard that right, I want to hear that threat leave your lips again. Go ahead, entertain the fuck out of me. Give me a reason to kill more of your people, maybe the new boyfriend that replaced ginger.” 

Growling out, Rosita lifted her other arm and swung for him, but he was ready for it. Grabbing her other arm, he forced her backwards against the opposite wall and chuckled as the jars of food rattled beside them. She grunted and struggled against his strength, staring up at him as he narrowed his eyes. 

“Feisty.” He taunted, fingers gripping her wrists above her head. “Maybe Rick isn’t the one I need to break, maybe it’s you. The rage of Rosita, tell me sweetheart how the fuck did you see this playing out? You think you can kill me, then what? Watch your people hit the fucking floor when my people blast the fuck outta them? You’re unarmed, and a fucking idiot.”

Her breaths were short and fast as she struggled to no avail, he was far bigger and stronger than she was. But her anger was far from drained. “Fuck you. I’m not scared of you or your threats, you’re just a big coward who hides behind his people and shitty baseball bat.” 

Negan let out a loud laugh, amused and impressed by her all at once. She really wasn’t scared, and it turned him on. He liked feisty girls, especially ones that looked like her. Letting her wrists go, he stepped back and lifted his arms by his sides. 

“You wanna unleash that girl power, go ahead baby. Give me your best fucking shot.” 

It was an opportunity Rosita wasn’t missing out on, and as soon as he finished talking she lunged for him, for the gun in his belt. Grunting as she barrelled into him, Negan laughed roughly and grabbed her by the throat. She tried to bite him but was slammed back against the wall, wincing in pain as he towered over her again.

“Well, you fucking tried.” He mocked her, grip tightening around her neck until she lifted her hand with the gun pointed at his face. 

Negan’s smile faded into a hard line, his eyes darkening and losing the amusement he was so used to displaying, but he didn’t let her go. Running his thumb along her jaw, he breathed. “Do it, shoot me in the fucking face. What the fuck are you waiting for? DO IT.”

She pulled the trigger, feeling the upper hand slide as he smirked back at her when a bullet didn’t hit him in the forehead. Empty. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” She ground out desperately, dropping the gun to the floor by her feet and frowning at him as it clattered loudly. 

“I’m always in control, I have eyes in the back of my fucking head. You think I didn’t know you were gonna go for my gun, of course I did. You are dangerous. I like that. But you actually pulled the fucking trigger, and that shit is fucked. I should strangle you.”

His features were serious this time, if looks could kill she’d be dead by now. But Rosita smiled and laughed. Raising her brow at him, she grabbed the top of his shirt beneath the leather jacket and tugged him forward. “Go ahead, choke me. Show me how big and bad you really are, Negan.”

He was infuriated by her, but goddamn was he hard as a rock at her words. Rosita was a threat, he saw it in her eyes the moment he stepped into Alexandria, but that’s what he liked about her. Tightening his grip around her throat, he leaned in closer and dipped his face towards hers as she parted her lips at the feeling of her air slowly being cut off. 

This was wrong. She felt something. Something other than her burning desire to kill him, something more hot building inside her. Raking her eyes over his face, she looked at his lips and the salt and pepper stubble across his chin before meeting his gaze again. 

“You are special, but so fucking bad.” He smirked, voice low as his breath touched her mouth. “What I see in your eyes right now is something I bet your boyfriend wouldn’t be too fucking happy about.” 

His grip got a little tighter as he pulled her from the wall with a grunt, sighing as she stumbled against his chest and gripped onto his jacket. Leaning back to really get a look at her face, Negan pressed his tongue into the corner of his lips and hummed.

“You want this, don’t you? For me to punish you, for me to fuck you hard. I bet he doesn’t do that, I bet he doesn’t get you as wet as you are right now.” He brushed his lips against hers then and she managed to let out a whimper, a sound all he needed to hear to let him know she was his.

“A fucking shame, really. I would fuck you the way you should be fucked if you weren’t spoken for, maybe you’d enjoy that too much.” Letting her throat go, Negan shoved her back and watched as grabbed at her neck and gasped for air. He knew what he was doing, he knew a girl like her would take the bait.

“For that stunt of yours, I’m taking half of the fucking food. Let’s go, move it.” Turning away from her, Negan strolled towards the exit. Whistling to himself, he smirked when he heard her behind him but grunted as she shoved him from behind. 

Staying put, Rosita watched as he spun around to glare at her and quickly began undoing her belt. 

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me.” She mumbled, looking down at her jeans when she felt him on her in an instant. 

Hands on her waist, Negan spun her around and shoved her forward to one of the food counters where he bent her over. Her face hit the hard surface and she winced as he ripped at her pants, tugging them down her thighs. 

“You’re gonna learn real fucking fast how to talk to me or we’re gonna have some big fucking problems.” He growled at her, not allowing her to lift herself up as he placed a heavy hand down on the centre of her back. “So, I’m not gonna take the food – I’m taking you. You’re coming back to the Sanctuary to learn some fucking manners, to be a good girl. You understand? Oh Rosita, you better fucking say yes.” 

She was embarrassed at how wet his words made her, she could feel her cheeks burning as the sound of his belt clinking found her ears. God, this was bad. She was allowing this, allowing the leader of the Saviours to take control over her like she was his plaything and she wasn’t stopping it either. 

“Yes.” She managed, hating herself for sounding so desperate as he kicked her feet apart and made room for himself. She could feel his hot thighs against the back of hers, and then she felt his cock press against her. Her knees almost buckled then and there, but she managed to stay still for him. 

“Yes, what?” He growled, pressing just the tip against her as she tried to push back against him. Swinging his hand forward to deliver a hard smack against her ass, he revelled in her yelp and waited for an answer. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“That a girl, look how quickly we’re leaning today.” He grunted, thrusting into her in one hard deep stroke. 

Rosita gasped and cried at the sudden sensation of being stretched wide, the feeling of his cock hitting her deep making her mouth fall open as he began a brutal rhythm – not allowing her the time to adjust. She was bad and she was going to take every inch of him the way he wanted her to.

“Oh my God, holy fucking shit.” She bit out, clawing her nails into the counter she was bent over as he pounded her from behind. It had been a long time since she’d been fucked like this, and the hard fast jabs were driving her to the peak already as he grunted above her. 

“You better not let Rick hear you, how do you think he’d react?” Negan ground out, grabbing her ponytail and twisting it around his fist as he leaned over the top of her and kissed the side of her neck. “Seeing me filling you with my big, hard dick?” 

She moaned and bit her lip, closing her eyes as she focused on taking him. Negan let out a husky chuckle, speeding his thrusts up and fucking every inch he had to offer in and out of her. A flicker of pain wrapped itself around her pleasure as he hit her cervix, he was big and he was brutal but she loved it. 

“Please, I can’t.” She whispered shakily, feeling her orgasm building inside her. “Oh God!”

Negan pulled her hair back and lifted her up on her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her back against his chest as he fucked her in a new position. “You better come after the shit you pulled.”

Snaking his other hand down between her wet thighs, he rubbed at her clit and pinched it between two fingers. Rosita bucked back against him then and felt pleasure rip through her entire body, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she sagged back against him. Negan moaned and grunted at the feeling of her pussy contracting around his girth and held her tight as he fucked her hard a few more times until he too came, fucking his load into her until his balls were empty. 

“Holy fucking Christ, that was the best fuck I’ve had in a long ass time.” He sucked in a breath and let it out again before slowly pulling out of her, letting her go as he tucked his dick back into his jeans. 

Rosita held onto the counter for support, the aftershocks of her orgasm still riding through her as her knees quaked. 

“You okay there, darling?” He smirked, reaching out to grab her ass. 

Rosita stood up straight then and turned to glare at him, reaching down to pull her jeans back up. She might have fucked him, but it didn’t make her like him enough to share a joke. 

“Just peachy.” She told him, sass returning to her voice as she adjusted her hair that was now a mess from his tugging. 

“Good, ‘cause there’s more where that came from.” He announced, his neck glistening with sweat.

Rosita smirked then and walked past him, grabbing his dick through his jeans as she did so and hummed thoughtfully. “It wasn’t that impressive.”

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you?” He asked, watching after her as she walked towards the exit with a skip in her step. 

“Because I’m the best fuck you’ve had in a long time, now are you coming or what? Rick’s probably wondering where we are.”

“Uh-uh.” He waved a finger at her, shaking his head. “That attitude is sneaking back, Rosita dear.”

Sighing, she placed a hand on her hip as he strolled towards her with an expectant look.

“Are you coming, sir?” She asked, the sickly sweet touch to her voice making her want to vomit.

“Hell fucking yeah I am, I’m glad you asked.” Draping an arm over her shoulder, he led her out of the garage and back into the daylight of Alexandria.


End file.
